potatoman_world_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshmallow Girl
Sarah May Mashmine (nee' Marshalls) '''also known as '''Marsh, Marshmallow Girl ' '''or '''Princess Sarah '''known in the recent events of The Adventures of Potato-Man, is a fictional character and the female protagonist and also deuteragonist of the Potato-Man series. She is anthropomorphic marshmallow, who is the love interest of the titular, Potato-Man. Sarah commonly appears beside her husband, Potato-Man, in many media. = More added later... = Appearance Sarah is a not-cooked marshmallow female with black pupils and medium large eyes, She has large visible eyelashes, She has a medium mouth, and wears gloves, sometimes with marriage rings and wrist rings on them and gold boots, commonly. She appears a lot with a baby blue bo5w, sometimes diamond colored. Personality , and right aside her husband Potato-Man, in the Potato-Man animated series. ]] Sarah is a extremely intelligent, allegeable, nice and humble girl. She is very positive and a very assertive person. Sarah is a good, polite and well mannered lady with gifts to give to people. She buds in to many things to help her friends and mainly, to do anything to keep any one happy. She is always bright and always has a smile on her face even through many troubles sometimes. She is claimed to be "too sweet" by Potato-Man. She's to assertive, to the point she is easily manipulated a times. She is claimed to be somewhat harmless. But she sticks up often for people and doesn't nessessarily try to focus on the omens in her way and believed she find her way out if it. She is optimistic like Potato-Man and loves adventure, but she doesnt find every day things to be "entertaining" like her husband. She is sometimes short tempered some times but she doesn't show this never often. Sarah can get a lot of her inspiration from her husband, Somewhat though, she doesn't always think of her self as "too cool". Sarah is really calm and nimble and always at service when others need it, if she can. She loves the beauty of things and often she can easily find it, than most of people. She is really greatful of many things, and mainly gives her blessings and assistance to people without needing anything in return. Powers & Abilities Sarah may look harmless, but is extraordinarily intelligent however and has never overgone any training except her own, when it comes to fighting in combo skill modes. She has power to harness certain energy as well. Birthday Sarah was created the same date, Potato-Man was created, revealed to also be, March 10 in the same year. Friends and Allies * Potato-Man (husband/ male best friend and biggest fan) * Chocolaette "Coco" Bar (best friend) * Graham Cracker (best friend) * Sam Cracker * Sami Salty * Rico the Robin (good friend) * Ruffy the Dog (good friend/ mechanic) * Carrot Man * Corn Man * Banana-Man * Potato-Woman (friendly rival) * Ms. Potato-Man (when not flirting with Potato-Man) * Pear * Doctor Chop (when not being malicious) * Tina Pinnapleton * Potato-Man Jr. (eldest son) * Her children * King the Cat * Other dimensional characters more.. = Enemies * Doctor Chop (formerly) * Grill Man (arch-nemesis) * Oven Man * Laundroman * Doctor Baldwin * Xeno the Snake Family * Potato-Man (husband) * Potato-Man Jr. (eldest son) * Marsha Mashmine (eldest daughter and second child) * Jam Mashmine (youngest daughter) * Isaac Mashmine (second eldest son) * Ashton Mashmine (youngest son) * Sherman Mashmine (middle son) ''For more of Sarah's family, go to this disambiguation here, Sarah's family. Added later.. Ownings Mash Palace Seen in The Adventures of Potato-Man original comic, but haven't been mentioned, Sarah and her family, who once king and queen of Mash Palace, have haven't been in the palace lately and it was passed on to Sarah. She was referred as "princess" of it, and protector of it. In the official appearance in the events of Potato-Man 3, Mash Palace was owned by Sarah, and had a important role, that it held mysteries and importance and that Vulture would steal it. It was believed to be owned by Sarah and her husband, Potato-Man . Poodles Sarah's poodle dog, who she mainly interacted with before manly meeting, Potato-Man. Poodles is first seen being walked by Sarah, when her dog and Potato-Man's dog end up interacting with each other. Weakness Sarah is nonetheless a powerful individual with a big heart to match her personality towards others and her appearance of adorableness. But she has hates her skin turning gold, She doesn't like either when people see bumps or distortions on her face due to a reactant chemical or being burned a little. She has fears of working with pyrotechnics and doesn't work well with them, Because she has sort of "harmless" and kind nature, She often doesn't show these fear symptoms that often. It is clear she has pyrophobia, a massive fear of fire, She also has a caution with it too. Trivia * Added later.. * Wyatt Krukoski, preferred Sarah's name to be "Melly". Which was a short name for Marshmellow, with a E instead of an A. * Sarah was designed with black cutish eyes, by Jazera Thomas, but Victorious Pennie, stated the character looked a bit creepy, so he changed it to the eyes now, and got a little bit more attractiveness. * Sarah was named possibly after Jazera Thomas's middle name "Sarai" which is a biblical name, changed to Sarah, which states, Sarah's twin sister, Princess Sarai. * Sarah was once voiced by Colette St. Hilaire, who auditioned for the character in 2017, and matched her voice as good, but later 2019 the character was abandanded with other characters in voice roles. * Sarah resembles more of a anime character, than any one else. * Sarah always serves her role, a lot, as the second main character, but mainly supports as major, as damsel as distress. * Sarah has a elastic spirit, meaning, she she can bounce pretty high. Category:Marshmallows Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Love-interests Category:Potato-Man characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fun characters Category:Protons Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV animation characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anime characters Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Teenagers